Forward tilting truck hoods are typically attached to the body or frame of a truck by means of one or more hinges, pins, or other types of revolute joint. Latches, hooks, rubber straps, and the like are used to keep the hood shut during normal operation. Prior to opening the hood, the latches or other fastener must be unfastened. Because these fasteners typically are located on either side of the hood opposite the hinge, the operator must move to various locations to operate the fasteners. For example, an operator may have to unfasten an elastic hold down on each side of the truck cab near a rear portion of the hood. Other fasteners may be operated remotely from in the cab by a cable, solenoid, or other mechanism.
After operating the latches or fasteners that hold the hood shut, the operator then typically moves to the front of the truck. From this position the top front portion of the hood may be pulled so that the hood rotates forward about the hinge pivot axis, giving the operator access to the engine and other vehicle components located under the hood.
The weight of the hood of a typical large truck may easily exceed 100 pounds. A hood may also have sharp angular edges, protruding bolts, and the like. Thus, an unrestrained truck hood presents a risk of injury should it fall open or shut in an uncontrolled manner. For example, an open hood may be blown shut unexpectedly by a sufficiently strong wind. To prevent such occurrences, a locking mechanism is typically provided to prevent inadvertent closure of a forward tilting truck hood.
When closing the hood an operator first must release the locking mechanism that prevents inadvertent hood closure. Typically, this requires the operator to move to a position beside the hood so that he may reach the locking mechanism. Often the locking mechanism is located under the hood in the vicinity of the hinge. Thus, while releasing the locking mechanism the operator may be in a position in which he is vulnerable if the hood were to shut accidentally.
After releasing the locking mechanism, the operator moves to the front of the truck and lifts the hood so that it rotates up and back about the hinge pivot axis. When the hood is fully shut, the operator then moves to various other locations around the truck to operate one or more latches or other devices that keep the hood securely shut.
Thus, an operator desiring to open or shut a typical forward tilting hood of a large truck has to move to several locations around the truck to operate various securing mechanisms, to release locking mechanisms, and to open or shut the hood. It would therefore be desirable to provide a mechanism that enables the operator to conveniently operate securing and locking mechanisms and reposition the hood from a single convenient position near the front of the truck.